


Attention and Affection

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [16]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Tickling, lee!Taako, ler!Magnus, ticklish!Taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Magnus knows exactly how to deal with Taako when he's looking for attention.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Kudos: 8





	Attention and Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, more prompts! This was for:
> 
> 10\. “No! Not there! Anywhere but there!!”

Taako was such a little shit. Magnus (and everyone else) was well aware of this fact, and they were certainly used to it by now. But being _used_ to it didn’t mean that Taako couldn’t be _obnoxious as hell_ when he got like this.

Luckily, Magnus knew how to handle obnoxious little shits. Plus, it wasn’t hard to tell what Taako was after.

Taako was a leech for attention, whether positive or negative. If he wanted eyes on him, he would find a way to get them on him. Unfortunately, over the years, a _lot_ of that attention ended up being negative, and Magnus refused to add to that list. Taako deserved to be greeted with affection rather than anger, so that’s what Magnus would do.

But greeting him with kind affection didn’t mean he wasn’t going to get away with being so annoying.

So that meant digging his fingers into Taako in such tormenting ways, knowing for a fact that Taako didn’t actually mind. Taako was just as affection-starved as he was attention-starved, and he never told Magnus to stop whenever he did this. And everyone knew that Taako had no issue telling someone to stop doing something.

So Magnus had no issue dealing with Taako’s grabs for attention with tickling touches that made him howl. Squeezing sides and thighs, kneading into his stomach, worming his way up into his armpits. Taako just laid there and took it (at least, aside from the frantic squirming that Magnus doubted he could really help). It wasn’t until he hit Taako’s ribs that Taako finally protested.

“No! Not there!” He cried. “Anywhere but there!!”

A slow grin spread over Magnus’s face. “Oh really? Not where? Not _here_?”

He brought both hands up to Taako’s ribs and dug in. Thanks to Magnus being so big and having such large hands, he was able to hit a lot of spots at once. Unfortunately, it also made it hard to tell which of those spots he was hitting was the one that made Taako _scream_.

“Where was that?” Magnus said, trying to revisit all the spots he’d remembered touching. “Where did it come from?”

“Magnus!” Taako shrieked, laugh loud and shrill.

“Oh, did I find it?”

Magnus focused his attention toward the back of Taako’s ribs, finally managing to draw another scream out of Taako. Taako squirmed and cackled and screamed, but he still never told Magnus to stop.

That was fine with Magnus. They could stay here as long as Taako wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys, I hope you've enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, and feel free to hang out with me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
